Love Probably
by Lonestarr
Summary: Helga's getting married. What more do I say? What more can I say?
1. The Blushing Bride

Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!"...Craig Bartlett...Nickelodeon...yadda yadda.

Chapter 1 - The Blushing Bride

(...a church bathroom...21 years into the future...)

__

"Am I really ready for this?"

That is usually the primary thought running through the mind of any given person on the day of their wedding, and the woman looking in the mirror is no exception.

This woman, in particular, is quite attractive: flowing blonde hair, inviting eyes and a beautiful body that her lovely white dress accentuated perfectly. To look at her, one would never know that she once had pigtails, a unibrow and lips that seemed to form a permanent scowl. 

She had felt this way before, for a number of reasons, but this was a truly life-altering choice to make. She tried to deny these feelings, but it was no use: Helga G. Pataki was nervous.

As Helga tore away from the mirror to sit down, the door flew open.

"There you are, Helga."

It was Phoebe, who, herself, had grown more attractive as well. Her fancy pink dress fit her well. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"Y'know. Just freshening up. No big deal.

With a wide smile, Helga tried her best to hide her apprehension, but the slight smirk on her friend's face let her know that she was caught.

"I was wrong, Phoebe. This _is_ a big deal."

"I know, Helga, but..."

"It's just...it's such a big step, you know?"

Phoebe sits down beside her.

"Yes, I do. I went through it myself, remember?"

Helga's mind immediately goes back to three years ago:

[...Just as Phoebe was her maid of honor today, she filled the role then. The frantic way she was pacing, Phoebe felt just as nervous as Helga does now.

"What if I trip while walking down the aisle? What if I forget my vows? What if I say the wrong name?!"

Helga stops Phoebe mid-pace and grabs her by the arms.

"Pheebs, you're making way too much out of this. It's only your wedding day, for cryin' out loud."

"But, Helga, this is a big day for me. It might happen to _you_, someday."

Helga laughs. 

"Yeah. Sure, Phoebe."

Helga throws her arm around Phoebe's shoulder.

"You're a smart girl. When it comes to marriage, I know you'll do fine."

"Yeah. I feel so nervous, but at the same time, I feel excited; the idea of starting a new life with the man of my dreams."

Helga sits down, rolling her eyes slightly as Phoebe seems to dance around the room.

"The way he smiles. The way he makes me feel whenever we're together. His voice. The way he..."

"Phoebe, please. I ate before I got here."

"Sorry."

Just then, the familiar strains of "Here Comes the Bride" fill the air.

"Sounds like it's showtime." 

Phoebe grabs her bouquet.

"I guess so."

The two friends walk into the crowded church hall...]

"Yeah, I do remember." 

Helga looks at Phoebe, then at the floor.

"Phoebe, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Helga looks up at her.

"You've been so helpful and supportive of me all these years. You've always been there for me, and I've taken you for granted."

"Come on, Helga."

"I'm serious. All the stuff that's happened. The errands, the favors, that time you were hit by that bus - God, it still makes me sick that that happened."

  
"What are you trying to say?"

"I just want to say that I truly cherish our friendship. You are the best friend a girl could ever have."

Phoebe looked into Helga's eyes and saw tears forming; she was serious. The two of them hug, Phoebe tearing up as well.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both women wiped the tears from their faces.

"Are you ready in there?", a gravelly voice inquired.

"Just about. Come on in."

To Helga's surprise, it was Big Bob and Miriam, a good deal older and grayer than usual. Given how neglectful they were to her in childhood, there was no mystery as to why, after graduating high school and heading off to college, Helga moved away. She hadn't spoken more than a few words to them in years, so she was less than enthused to see them.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't think you'd come." 

"There's no way I'd miss my girl's special day."

"But I thought Olga's wedding was six years ago."

The old but still quite burly man approached his daughter.

"Look. Your mother and I...we haven't always been there for you. We wanted to be here for you now."

"Wait. How did you even know I was getting married?"

Helga looks over to Phoebe.

"What? Don't your parents have a right to know about your wedding?"

She looks back to her parents.

"Well...we wanted to say that...we..."

"We're both very sorry, Helga," Miriam finished.

Helga looks away.

"You know, it still hurts, all those times when you never paid attention to anything I did; like I didn't even exist."

Helga stands to her feet.

"But seeing you here now...at my wedding..."

Helga runs to her parents and hugs them.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!", she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Actually, we brought someone else with us."

Helga looks toward the open door and who should walk in but Olga.

"Olga?"

"Baby sister!"

Having just hugged Big Bob and Miriam for the first time in who knows how long, Helga was taken aback by seeing her 'practically perfect in every way' older sister, who nearly squeezed the life out of the bride-to-be.

"You don't know how long it's been. How much I've missed seeing you."

"Yeah. I missed you, too", Helga squeaked out. 

Olga releases Helga from her hug. She, again, looks toward Phoebe.

"Guilty."

Just as "Here Comes the Bride" starts up on an organ, Phoebe rises to her feet.

"So what do you say, Helga? Are you up for getting married?"

Helga looks to her family, then back at her best friend.

"Yes, Phoebe. Yes, I am."


	2. The Biggest Step

Chapter 2 - The Biggest Step...

(...the church hall...minutes later...)

The hall is quite large, and the seats are filled reasonably well.

Helga, holding a bouquet, is about to walk down the aisle. Standing at her side is Big Bob.

"You look so beautiful, just like your mother did."

"Dad, stop", Helga responded, blushing a little.

"I mean it, girl."

The processional starts up and the crowd rises to its feet.

"I've never said this to you, but I'm proud of you, Helga."

"Thanks."

Helga and Big Bob walk down the aisle. A young girl is holding Helga's train, while a little blonde girl is tossing out rose petals behind them. Along the way, they pass several familiar faces:

...Gerald, looking nonchalant...

...Dr. Bliss, who waves at her...

...Harold and Patty, standing together hand in hand...

...Tish Wittenberg, who looks at her and mouths the words "I told you." This makes Helga smile a bit...

...Curly and Rhonda, looking happy together with their young son...

...Arnold, who smiles at her...

As Helga arrives at the altar, the music comes to a halt and the little girl goes to sit with Olga. Helga faces her groom: a handsome, well-built young man with light hair and a striking smile.

The minister stands before the couple holding a bible.

"We are gathered her today in the sight of God and this assembly to witness the joining in marriage of Helga G. Pataki and Victor Jamison."

The minister turns to Victor.

"Do you, Victor, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

The minister focuses on Helga.

"And do you, Helga, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do. I do. I do!", she answers, nearly on the verge of shouting.

"The institution of marriage is a sacred one; one that should be cherished throughout one's life."

Victor takes a beautiful wedding band from the ring bearer and slips it onto Helga's finger.

"If there is anyone here who feel that these two should not be joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The congregation sits in stone silence, save for someone's coughing from near the back row. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd erupts in applause and cheering.

"You may kiss the bride."

Victor dips Helga and plants a big kiss upon her lips. The recessional starts up on the organ.

(...outside the church...moments later...)

The happy couple runs out of the church, flying grains of rice joining them the whole way. 

Helga and Victor climb into the back seat of a limousine, which departs the church. Tin cans are tied to the bumper and the sign 'Just Married!' is painted onto the hood of the trunk.

"I can't believe it. We're finally married", Helga gushes.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it myself."


	3. A Very Special Reception

Chapter 3 - A Very Special Reception

(...a hotel ballroom...hours later...)

Victor and Helga are sitting at a table while everyone is dancing to music, sitting at other tables or standing around talking. Victor stands up and clinks a champagne glass with a fork.

"May I please have everyone's attention?"

Everyone stops what they're doing and focuses on Victor, who picks up a microphone.

"Usually, this is where the best man toasts the newlyweds, but he's in the bathroom, so I'll take the job."

He turns to Helga.

"I'd like to toast Helga, the love of my life, my sunshine, my muse and the last woman I'll ever be with...hopefully."

The crowd laughs.

"You've made me a happy man, and I hope that I can make you a happy woman."

Victor sits down and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

"That was so beautiful."

Helga looks into the crowd of people and her eyes widen at the sight of something...or someone. She turns to Victor.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Surely."

Helga gets up and goes into the crowd. Victor goes to sit near Phoebe and Gerald.

"What's your secret?", Gerald inquired.

"Come again?"

"How did you do it? How did Helga go from a hell-raiser to Miss Calm and Collected?"

"There's a funny story behind that..."

Meanwhile, Helga is making her way through the throng of guests. She happens upon a table where Olga is sitting with the little blonde flower girl.

"Oh, Helga!"

"Olga!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now."

The little girl sat up in her chair.

"Was I a good flower girl, Auntie Helga?"

"You were great, Marie. Just terrific."

Helga continued her trek, her heart warm at seeing her young niece so happy. She stopped at a table where Dr. Bliss was enjoying a beverage.

"Helga, how have you been?"

"I've been alright."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes."

The good doctor looks up at Victor, who is talking to Gerald and Phoebe.

"I must say I'm quite surprised. Given..."

She decides to whisper the rest.

"Given what you told me all those years ago, I thought you might've ended up with Arnold."

"Me too, but life has a way of surprising you, you know?"

Helga looks at Arnold sitting at a far-off table. 

"Maybe it's for the best. Would you excuse me?"

"Oh, certainly."

Helga continues toward Arnold's table and sits down.

"Hey, there."

Arnold turns around to face Helga.

"Hey, Helga."

"So...how's your life been going?"

"Pretty good. I'm still writing."

"Yeah; your advice column. I never miss it."

"How about you?"

"There's a book coming out in a few weeks. 'One Fine Day'."

"Sounds interesting."

The slow-paced music that filled the air was soon replaced with a quicker melody. Arnold stands up and extends his hand to the bride.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Helga gets up and moves across the floor with Arnold.

"Here's an opportunity I never thought I'd get", Helga remarked.

Arnold lets Helga spin freely, but still has her by the hand. He tugs her, and she spins back to him, and they continue their dance.

"You know, Arnold, I've been thinking about the past."

"How exactly?"

"This is nice, but somehow, I don't think it would've worked out."

"What wouldn't have worked out?"

"Us. I mean, I was always flying off the handle about something, and you were always so sensible."

Helga laughs.

"I can't imagine something like that lasting too long."

"You seem to have it together now."

"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter too much anymore."

Helga looks up at Victor.

"...and that's how we met."

"Now _that_ is an incredible story", Gerald exclaimed.

"I have to agree. I don't think I've ever heard of two people meeting like that."

"Well, how did the two of you meet?"

"At the Cheese Festival when we were nine."

"Okay, so mine is an unusual tale of love. Tell me, how has _your_ marriage been?"

"Fine, fine. As long I do what she says, nobody gets hurt."

Phoebe playfully hits Gerald.

"Seriously, we get along great. It's good to love someone, but it's important to be a friend to them first."

Victor looks off into the crowd.

"Friends first..."


	4. Past and the Furious

Chapter 4 - Past and the Furious 

[Note: This chapter is not in the direct continuity; this is, more or less, the "funny story..." Victor told Gerald and Phoebe at the reception.]

(...an airport lobby...a year ago...)

Helga is standing in line, clutching a boarding pass in one hand and a laptop case in the other. The line is a particularly long one; she's the fourth person from the front and there are six people behind her.

Helga shoots an irritated glare at the ticket agent, who shrugs in response. The old lady at the counter seemed to be setting a record for slowest time to present her ticket.

"Now, I know I've got it here somewhere."

The woman checked her coat pocket and her purse with no luck.

Helga didn't need this. Her flight was leaving in 10 minutes. In truth, she didn't even want to go; book signings could be such a pain. Her griping fell on deaf ears at the book label, so she was stuck. 

She looked around and saw a number of couples together: husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends, acquaintances, all of them showing some kind of affection for one another.

Her animosity at having to take the trip and waiting in the line that wouldn't budge caused her to groan loudly. The other people in line looked at her, then looked away.

Checking her watch did little to quell the anger; the seconds ticked off slower and slower.

Helga stormed to the front of the line.

"Look, lady, the rest of us have places to go, people to see and _lives to live_, so could you just move it along?"

"But I can't find my boarding pass."

"Well, it couldn't have gone too far. It..."

The sight of something on the floor causes Helga to grow angrier.

"I think I found it."

"Oh. Where?"

"It was on your shoe!"

"Now, I remember. I was in the ladies' room, and it must've fallen out of my pocket."

"Freakin' fabulous", Helga muttered as she made her way back to her place in line.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?", a middle-aged man said as Helga tried to re-enter the line in front of him.

"Getting back in line. What does it look like?"

"You got out of line. You can't skip back in. What do you think this is, grade-school?"

A vein started to throb in Helga's forehead. She snatched the man by his collar.

"I just wasted minutes of my life helping an old lady who'll be lucky to find her glasses on her face! All I wanted to do was get on the plane, fly to New York and attend a crappy book signing, and you're telling me I can't get back in line?!"

"Yeah", he responded in a tone that resembled "Doi!"

A security guard spots the scuffle and rushes over.

"Unless you want your wife to be a widow, you'll let me back in this damn line!"

The hulking man approached Helga.

"Is there a problem here, Miss?"

"No, there isn't, Lobo, so buzz off."

"You're a pretty lady. I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Helga releases the middle-aged man. She turns to face the guard, assuming a fighting stance.

"Good luck. I know a man's every vulnerable spot."

The guard reaches into his pocket.

"What is that?"

He turns around, blocking Helga's view.

"It's...oh, it's nothing."

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know."

Helga lunges at him, and before she can stop, he presents his mystery item: a stun gun. A quick hit and Helga goes down.

"I told you you didn't want to know."

__

"Please rise."

(...a courtroom...days later...)

Helga is standing behind a table.

"For this outburst, it is the opinion of this court that you undergo six months of anger management counseling, effective immediately."

Helga sits down shocked.

(...a center...the next day...)

"So, what can you tell me about her?", the young counselor wondered.

"Well, according to her file, she's had anger issues since childhood: threats, attacks, verbal and physical", the curly-haired woman replied.

"Sounds like a sweetheart."

"More like a bitter pill. She's always kept people out. There is a 20 year old report here from a Dr. Judith Bliss that goes into some detail about it."

She hands him the file.

"There's also something in there about 'latent schizophrenia', but there's not much that can be done about that. I mean, I'm not a psychiatrist. Are you?"

"Not the last time I checked."

They look through the window in the door and see Helga, sitting with her arms folded and an expression on her face suggesting a great consumption of lemons.

"Good luck, Victor. You'll need it."

The woman walks off, leaving Victor to the task. He gulped and opened the door. Helga turned to regard her "guest".

"Hello."

"Hello, yourself."

Victor sits at the table in the seat across from Helga.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Helga puts a hand to her chin.

"Well, I think it's because I've won a contest of some kind. Why the hell do you _think_ I'm here, Einstein?"

"It's not a contest, though you would've been a shoo-in for Miss Congeniality."

"Nice. Who writes your material?"

"I'll tell you later, but for right now, you're here because you have anger issues."

Helga notices the thick file at the other end of the table.

"Is that what it says in that folder?"

"Truthfully, I didn't need the file to guess. The look on you face says it all."

"Look, uh..."

"Victor. Jamison."

"Look, Vic, I'm not here to get better. I'm here because the courts forced me to be here."

"Good to know your priorities are in order. Shall we get started?"

"Don't expect any miracles, but all right."


	5. Past Tense

Chapter 5 - Past Tense

[Note: the next chapter was, I felt, too long, so I cut it in half.]

(...the center...a month later...)

Helga and Victor are again sitting at the table in the room facing each other.

"I cannot believe this, Helga. It's been a month - one month of role-playing and self-reflection - and we've made no process."

"What can I say? That's life."

"Somehow, I don't think your trying."

"Oh, but I am. I'm trying very hard to be a walking sugar cube; the sweetest, nicest person in the world."

"There's your sarcasm again. You must be a hit with the guys."

"Get bent."

"You know what I think? These exercises have done nothing to relieve you of your anger. You need to release it."

Victor puts his arm on the table.

"Want to arm-wrestle?"

"Arm-wrestle?"

"As a warm-up."

"Okay. I'll try not to go too easy on you."

Their hands lock and they struggle for victory. Victor is surprised at the strength of his opponent.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Tell me, why don't you want to get better. Why are you so filled with hate?"

"You sure you been checking that file, Vic?"

"Childhood neglect. That is very sad. How did that turn out?"

"Moved out after graduating high school; put them behind me."

"So why are you still so angry?"

"None of your business!"

"What if I _make it_ my business?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"Why don't you just give up?"

"I don't give up on things I care about."

Helga starts to push down on Victor's hand.

"News flash: this is who I choose to be. I have a right to be angry!"

"I understand where you're coming from, Helga. I, myself, had a rough childhood. It's okay to act out..."

Victor turns the tables on Helga and pushes her hand toward the table.

"...but what's acceptable at nine years of age is downright insufferable when you're an adult."

He slams her hand down.

"Just so you know, I hate you right now."

"Oh, you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Then hit me."

"Excuse me?"

"You hate me, right? Then hit me."

"You're serious?"

"Like a stroke. You can't release your rage if you don't release it."

Helga gets up from her chair.

"That mantra alone makes me wanna hit you."

"Then what's stopping you? Afraid you'll hurt yourself?"

With that, Helga knocks Victor to the floor. During his moments on the floor, Helga shakes her hand; it had been a while since she put the Five Avengers to work. Victor sits up and wipes the blood from his nose. He looks up at her with a smile on his face.

"How do you feel now?"

"Surprisingly...I feel better."

(...the center...a week later...)

"Now, Helga, you mentioned last week that you put your family behind you."

"Yeah..."

"Did you put your family behind you, or their neglect?"

"All of the above."

"At last, some progress! Not the 'family' thing, but the fact that you've left behind such a painful chapter of your life."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you."

"Letting go of anger rarely is, Helga. Though it still doesn't explain why you blew up at the airport." 

Helga looks off.

"What happened between graduating high school and six weeks ago? A friend's death, mugging, an old boyfriend, perhaps?"

The word 'boyfriend' caused Helga to sit back in her chair, a sad look on her face.

(...an airport...five years ago...)

Having deplaned, Helga walks into the lobby of an airport. She's not three steps out the door when she sees Arnold looking in her direction. College had seen them together in the briefest of flings and Helga felt that they might have another chance.

He runs toward her and she opens her arms, hoping to catch him in a hug, but he instead runs into the arms of a dark-haired woman. Helga watches and feels her heart shatter as the two of them smother each other in kisses. Arnold turns to see Helga.

"Hey, Helga."

"Hey, Arnold."

The woman nudges him.

"Oh, this is Cheryl."

"Pleased to meet you", the brunette said, extending a hand.

"Pleasure's all yours", replied Helga.

"So what brings you here?"

"My first book signing. I'm hoping 'The Secret' is a big seller."

"That's nice. Well, Cheryl and I have to be going."

"You got anything planned?", Helga asked nervously.

"I'm sure we'll think of something", Cheryl said, winking at Arnold.

"It was nice seeing you again, Helga."

"Yeah. See you around."

A deep scowl developed on Helga's face as she watched Arnold and Cheryl walk away.

(...the center...)

"It seems to me like you have one more hurdle to jump before you can get back to your regular life."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about", Helga stated as she turned away from Victor.

He walks to try and face her, but she turns away again.

"You're still angry about this. If you don't find a way to let this go, your anger will consume you and, pretty soon, you'll have nothing left except that one wish: that you were never born."

Victor stares into Helga's eyes.

"Is that _really _what you want, Helga?"

"No. It's not."

(...Helga's bedroom...that night...)

Helga tossed and turned in her bed, memories of her sessions with Victor flooding her head:

__

"Do you know why you're here?"..."There's your sarcasm again."..."...what's acceptable at nine years of age is downright insufferable when you're an adult."..."You can't release your rage if you don't release it."..."If you don't find a way to let this go, your anger will consume you and, pretty soon, you'll have nothing left except that one wish: that you were never born."..."Is that really_ what you want, Helga?"..."I don't give up on things I care about."_

It was this last bit of dialogue that struck a chord in Helga.

(...the center...the next day...)

"So, how's my favorite irate charge?"

"Fine."

"What, no cutting remarks, no defense mechanisms? Is something wrong?"

"Probably. I thought about what you said yesterday. I still think I have a right to my anger, but I don't want it to consume me."

"You're serious?"

"Very. I've got a career to live for, and someone to be with."

"Who is he?"

Helga gets up and walks toward Victor.

"Well, he works with people, helping them to better themselves."

"Huh. Sounds familiar."

"He should."

Helga kisses Victor on the cheek.

"Does this mean what I assume it means?"

"You shouldn't assume."

With that, Helga and Victor kiss passionately.


	6. Love Everlasting

Chapter 6 - Love Everlasting

(...an apartment...a month later...)

It was a long day of moving in: putting all of Victor's stuff in the right places and re-arranging the existing items. All Victor and Helga wanted to do was rest. They collapsed on the living room couch. Victor looked around as best he could, then returned to rest.

"This sure is a nice place you have."

"Thank you."

Helga's apartment was quite roomy, not to mentioned very well-designed; nice furniture, a painting of the authoress on the wall. Her writing career enabled her to live this comfortably. Speaking of comfortable...

"I love this couch", Victor exclaimed as he reclined on it.

"Cost me a pretty penny, but it was worth it", Helga said as she stretched out.

"I appreciate you letting me live here, but it doesn't feel right."

"What? A woman can't do something for a man? It has to be the other way around?"

"Well, that, and there was nothing wrong with _my_ apartment."

"Why live in a pithole like that when you could be in the lap of luxury?"

"I guess you're right..."

Victor wrapped his arm around Helga.

"...though I'm gonna miss my beloved pithole."

As Victor held Helga, he let his mind wander...

(...a park... three months ago...)

The couple is sitting on a bench.

"It's nice that you got my sentence shortened."

"You seemed to be doing better, Besides, I didn't want you hangin' around too much longer. So, how long have you been writing?"

"Since I was a girl. Mostly poetry."

"I meant professionally."

"A few years ago. How about you? How did you end up in the glorious profession of anger management?"

"Well, I studied human psychology in college and I wanted to try and expand on that; see what makes people tick."

"Interesting."

"Really? Most women find it boring."

"In the time you've known me, haven't I made it clear that I am _not_ most women?"

"I guess so. This girl I went out with in college was practically repulsed by it. Just out of curiosity, was there anyone special in your past?"

Clearly taken aback by this question, Helga hesitated to answer.

"I'm kinda nervous about telling you this. I mean, I've only told two other people."

"Must be some secret."

"It is. For years, I had the biggest crush on this guy I went to school with: Arnold."

"Oh. Did anything ever happen between you?"

"We went out for a while in college, but the fire just wasn't there. You know how they say 'love makes you do crazy things'? I'm living proof."

Helga explained to Victor about the various incidents in school where Helga tried (in vain) to win Arnold's affections, and how she had a shrine to him, his likeness made up of...

"Used gum?"

Helga nods sheepishly.

"Hmmm."

"Unfortunately for me, he was hung up on this other girl...Lila. You would not believe the hell I gave her."

Helga told Victor of her acts of sabotaging the moments that Lila and Arnold had together.

"The truth was that I was kinda jealous of her. Not just because Arnold liked her so much, but she was just so...compassionate, so kind. And, apparently, that's what Arnold wanted in a girl."

"His loss, I guess."

"Yeah."

(...Niagara Falls...two months ago...)

Helga and Victor are enjoying dinner at a restaurant. Their table overlooks the Falls.

"Is something bothering you?"

She had noticed Victor picking at his food almost since it was served. He looks up after hearing her question.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're not that hard to read. You're practically a pop-up book of emotions."

"Then you must be contagious."

"Really, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever wanted to say something to someone, but you didn't because you wouldn't like the answer?"

Helga pointed at herself.

"Hello?"

"Oh, right. Well, I've thought about this for a while now and I was wondering if...could you..."

Victor got up from his chair and bent down on one knee. From his pocket, he produced a small velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

Helga's jaw dropped when she saw the ring inside. So many emotions flooded her face and she was unsure how to properly react.

"I...I...I will!"

The two of them embraced and the surrounding crowd applauded.

(...the living room...that night...)

"You coming to bed?"

Victor stood at the window and saw the incredible view of the city, lights shining in the distance.

"In a minute."

Helga walked back to the bedroom. Victor smiled as he saw her walk away, then breathed a heavy sigh.

(...Victor and Helga's bedroom...later that night...)

"I shouldn't keep lying to her like this."

As Victor laid awake in bed, he couldn't help but worry. Helga wanted the two of them to be honest with each other. They shared everything with one another. They knew every detail of their lives but one...

Victor stared at the ceiling and reflected on the old days. He seems to have it all together, but the truth is that he didn't fit in at school. He was just...there. The other kids never bothered to learn his real name, he was so invisible. It was always, "Hey, you!" this or "Weirdo!" that. 

He got up and went to the closet and pulled out a photo album. Victor turned through several pages of pictures and got to the inside back cover. He flipped the loose flap open and pulled out a picture of a boy - wavy hair, glasses, hunched-over profile. For a moment, he almost forgot that he was looking at a childhood picture. One day, in the first grade, the teacher was giving a lecture. Victor was daydreaming, making him a perfect target of the teacher's line of questioning. She called on him to answer a question and, in response, he wheezed and murmured a feeble "I don't know." The classroom erupted in laughter. Someone shouted from the back, "Nice goin', brainy!" Somehow or other, the nickname stuck. 

Even in the yearbooks, that was the name he went by...when he wasn't referred to as "that guy over there". Even in high school, he just faded into the background. In college, he came into his own. He found confidence, popularity...and speech therapy. 

From the moment Victor saw her all those years ago, it was love. One-sided love, but love nonetheless. He knew all too well that Helga's heart belonged to another, but he didn't care. He had tried numerous times to woo her, but was violently rebuffed. The many knocks to the head were, to him, nothing more than love taps. He proposed to her once before, but it didn't go quite as well as he'd hoped. Victor had told people all about Helga - how she constantly smashed him in the face - and how he was going to marry her one day. The response was almost always the same: they thought he was crazy. Maybe, he was.

If Helga knew the truth about him, who knows how she might take it? She might feel used, afraid, betrayed or angry. He wasn't too worried about that latter emotion. The two of them mastered _that _hurdle. Even if there was a relapse, the bruises on his body would heal; they always used to. The one bruise that would never heal resided in his heart.

His arm fell to his side and looked at Helga sleeping in bed, peacefully. He loved how beautiful she looked while she slept. He put the picture back in the flap and placed the photo album back in the closet.

Victor soon climbed back into bed. Helga felt him stirring under the covers. She leaned over and kissed his ear.

"Good night", she whispered.

At that moment, a thought came to him:

"I can always tell her tomorrow...maybe."

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Given a huge chunk of the fanfics already out there and some of the reviews I've received, the world may not have been ready for a "Hey Arnold!" fic that paired Arnold and Helga with people other than each other. Nonetheless, this must've been brewing in _somebody's_ head. I mean, I'm not the only person who believes this, right? 

In this respect, I'm kind of a pioneer!

Now, a lot of people wondered about Victor, or should I say, Brainy? We know nothing of this guy, and (personally), it was fun creating a backstory for him. Also, there is evidence of him liking Helga. (the end of "Helga on the Couch", not to mention the fact that he seems to relish getting smashed in the face all the time.) Give it some thought, and I'm sure you'll agree.

Have a nice day.


End file.
